Blacksmithing
smithing]] Smithing is a Crafting skill in . Overview As with other crafting skills, it is necessary to extract raw materials into craftable ingredients before crafting with Blacksmithing. Metals are required and can be gathered throughout Tamriel in ore veins. Once the metal has been extracted into ingots, the player may craft weapons and armors. To use the Blacksmithing skill, players must use a Blacksmithing Station. Each craftable item has a minimum and maximum number of bars. For example, a cuirass may require a minimum of 7 iron bars, and take a maximum of 13. With each iron bar added to the 7, the armor value and level requirement increases. It is also necessary for players to use crafting materials according to the style they wish to craft. By default they are only able to craft their own race's armor style. Further styles can be unlocked by reading racial style books. The necessary materials may be purchased from any crafting vendor. Type There are many types of weapons and armors that players may create. Weapons *Axe *Hammer *Sword *Battleaxe *Maul *Greatsword *Dagger Armors *Cuirass *Sabatons *Gauntlets *Helm *Greaves *Pauldron *Girdle Material There is a wide variety of materials that players may use in Blacksmithing. The higher level the material, the better the results. For example a steel sword will yield better results than an iron sword. List of materials: *Iron Ingot *Steel Ingot *Orichalc Ingot *Dwarven Ingot *Ebony Ingot *Calcinium Ingot *Galatite Ingot * Quicksilver Ingot *Moonstone Ingot *Voidstone Ingot Style The style of the armor is determined using Style Materials. *Adamantite (Altmer style) *Argentum (Primal style) *Bone (Bosmer style) *Copper (Barbaric style) *Corundum (Nord style) *Daedra Heart (Daedric style) *Flint (Argonian style) *Malachite (Ancient Elf style) *Manganese (Orc style) *Molybdenum (Breton style) *Moonstone (Khajiit style) *Nickel (Imperial style) *Obsidian (Dunmer style) *Starmetal (Redguard style) Trait Traits may be added to weapons and armors using particular gems after it has been researched. Passive Skills Each crafting skill yields passive skills related to the skill that can be levelled with the skill. For Blacksmithing, these skills are: *Metalworking: Allows the use of _____. **Rank 1: Iron Ingots (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 1) **Rank 2: Steel Ingots (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 5) **Rank 3: Orichalc Ingots (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 10) **Rank 4: Dwarven Ingot (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 15) **Rank 5: Ebony Ingot (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 20) **Rank 6: Calcinium Ingot (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 25) **Rank 7: Galatite Ingot (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 30) **Rank 8: Moonstone Ingot (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 35) **Rank 9: Voidstone Ingot (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 40) *Keen Eye: Ore: Ore in the world will be easier to see when you are ___ meters or closer. **Rank 1: 20 meters or closer (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 2) **Rank 2: 30 meters or closer (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 9) **Rank 3: 40 meters or closer (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 30) *Miner Hireling: A miner hireling will send you ore and possibly other items every day. **Rank 1: Hireling will send you ore and possibly other items every day ('Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 3) **Rank 2: Hireling will send you more ore and possibly better items every day ('Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 12) **Rank 3: Hireling will send you even more ore and possibly even better items twice a day ('Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 32') *Metal Extraction: Improves the chances of extracting Blacksmithing ingredients. **Rank 1: Improves the chance of extracting (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 4) **Rank 2: Greatly improves the chance of extracting (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 22) **Rank 3: Maximizes the chances of extracting (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 32) *Metallurgy: Reduces research times by __% and allows the research of ____ items at once. **Rank 1: 5% and two items (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 8) **Rank 2: 10% and two items (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 18) **Rank 3: 20% and three items (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 28) *Temper Expertise: Increases the chances of improving items with tempers (honing stone/fine, dwarven oil/superior, grain solvent/epic, or tempering alloy/legendary) **Rank 1: Increases the chances of improving with tempers (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 10) **Rank 2: Greatly improves the chance of improving with tempers (Unlocked at Blacksmithing Level 25) **Rank 3: More then doubles the chance of improving with tempers (Unlocked at Temper Expertise Rank 2) Gallery ESO Craftable Weapons and Armor.jpg|Some of the weapons and shields that can be crafted. nl:Smeden ru:Кузнечное ремесло (Online) Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Crafting Category:Online: Skills